This invention relates to protective helmet construction, and in particular to a novel combined self-seeking, load-distributing, load-balancing and shock-managing head-engaging system employable within the shell of a helmet. A preferred and best mode embodiment of the invention is described and illustrated herein in the context of a military helmet—an environment wherein the invention has been found to offer special utility. Incorporated by reference into this text, are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,099 B2 for “Body-Contact Cushioning Interface Structure”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,409 B2 for “Helmet Liner Suspension Structure”.
One preferred embodiment of the invention is described and illustrated herein on the inside of a helmet shell which is equipped with a suspension structure, or “frame”, suitably anchored to the shell. A very appropriate “frame” for the purpose of implementing and describing this embodiment of the invention is fully illustrated and discussed in above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,409 B2. In other recognized embodiments of the invention, which may be best suited for, and therefore preferred in, certain other applications, this frame is omitted, and the invention is employed directly attached to the inside of the shell of a helmet. Such a direct attachment may be made selectively (a) with, or (b) without, the provision and use of attaching throughbores formed in that shell. The conscious absence of such attaching throughbores is preferable in relation to minimizing the existence of weak spots in a helmet shell per se.
Adjustably, changeably and removably attached, as by hook-and-pile fasteners, to this frame are plural, distributed, acceleration-rate-sensitive, shock-absorbing pads, (preferably made in accordance with the teachings of the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,099 B2. These pads, as will be seen, may be made, sized and distributed in a number of different ways.
It is a key consideration in the performance of a protective helmet that these shock-absorbing pads engage the wearer's head with what can be thought of as being uniform functionality. That is, each pad should always fully engage the head wherever that pad is specifically located inside the helmet shell, and no matter what the current specific orientation of the pad or worn helmet happens to be. Only with this condition met under all circumstances will the full shock-absorbing capability of the full protective helmet system be “engaged” and available. This is no minor concern. It is, in fact, a critical, life-saving concern, for if there exists inside a helmet some region where an available pad is not fully engaged, a shock impact delivered in the right manner can “exploit” this dangerous, not-properly-engaged situation in a devastating way.
The opportunities for serious misadventure are rampant in a setting, such as a military setting, where plural pads in a helmet can (a) be removed for cleaning, (b) be shifted variously, and as often as desired, to suit the wearer's particular tastes for a comfortable fit, and/or (c) positionally changed for a host of other reasons. This setting, or “condition”, absolutely defines a situation wherein there is no predictable constancy of pad “population content” and disposition inside a helmet.
Another type (condition) of varying head-to-pad engagement is that which changes every time that a worn helmet “cocks” unpredictably at different “angles” relative to the head, quite apart from the categories of specific, possible user-selectable changes.
When one marries to these “conditions” a conventional “chin-strap” cinching and tightening structure which traditionally has, except for accommodating differences in “tightness” and “looseness”, a substantially “fixed” self-configuration, it is possible that only rarely will the wearer's head be properly fully engaged with installed protective pads, especially where pad population and distribution are also variable.
The present invention dramatically addresses this serious problem situation. It does so, as will be learned from discussion below, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures, by linking to a suspension frame and pad environment, as just above described, a laterally and longitudinally (front-to-rear, etc.) self-adjusting, self-“load-balancing” chin-strap structure. There is no absolute “fixed” configuration for such a chin-strap structure. Rather, this structure automatically “senses” the specific, current head-to-pad engagement condition immediately on the occurrence of its being tightened “into place” to achieve helmet/head stabilization. No matter the pad “condition” (population, disposition) inside a helmet, the cooperative, self-adjusting chin-strap structure and system of the present invention assures at all times that all installed pads will fully and correctly engage the wearer's head.
The various significant features and advantages of the present invention will become fully apparent as the detailed description below is read in conjunction wih the accompanying drawings.